In the wake of increasing miniaturization of computer technology, difficulties persist in storage of recording media storage devices. Conventional storage apparatus include simple structures such as racks on which compact discs, videotapes, or the like are placed. Various geometries have been utilized, ranging from simple rectangular structures to fixed or rotisserie circular towers.
An objective is to locate a maximum number of devices in a practically sized and proportioned structure, without sacrificing device accessibility. It is also desirable to simultaneously provide devices at least some degree of protection from moisture, undesirable temperatures, electromagnetic and other wave conditions, and breakage. A further objective is to provide a storage system which is readily adapted to existing media storage devices.